My Heart Will Go On
by Crybaby
Summary: The anniversery of the Potter's death...


**My heart will go on**

** **

**A/N: OK this is a songfic to Celine Dion's My heart will go on:ducks as tomato's are thrown:: I know this is the oldest song in the world that everybody forgot, but I got it off ask.com just for this fic five minuets ago, so the words are right, don't say they aren't PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! Flames are unwelcome, constructive criticism, that is ok, just don't be mean or rude about it! Enjoy!**

** **

It was Harry Potters seventeenth Halloween, Hehad just been to Hogsmeade and had a blast. The day couldn't have been better, he even saw a few village kids trick or treating when he was there.He had gone to The Three Broomsticks for a drink of butterbeer, and that was great, it had been cold, and he needed it, and the decorations, aw they were awesome! Black and Orange streamers, jack-o-lanternsat each table opposed to the regular candle. Nothing could have ruined this Halloween, or so he thought. 

**_Every night in my dreams, I see you I feel you,_**

**_That is how I know you go on,_**

**_Far across the distance, and spaces between us,_**

**_You have come to show you, go on_**

**_ _**

Harry was feeling in such a good mood when he went down for the Halloween feast.When he got there, he saw his archenemy Draco Malfoy laughing with his two friends, it seemed that Halloween was a bit joyous for malfoy, yet unpleasant.Harry always did wonder why."Hey Potter"! Malfoy called as Harry walked past."Very special night for you isn't it"?Harry had no idea what Malfoy meant.

** **

**_Near, far, wherever you are,_**

**_I believe that the heart does, go on,_**

**_Once, more you open the door,_**

**_And you're here in my heart,_**

**_And my heart will go on_**

**_ _**

Harry found his two best friends, Ron and Hermione and they could tell he was puzzled by the expression on his face. "What's up Harry"? Ron asked."I don't know, Malfoy was just babbling about something about how much of a special night this is for me" he replied."Harry," Hermione said with a very noticeable note of symthany in her voice," Harry, what happened 16 years ago, this very night, think about it, you were fifteen months old." Harry's jaw dropped. It couldn't be….no…no Malfoy meant _that? Ron noticed that Harry was paling, and that Harry looked like he was about to choke, and Ron nearly had a spazed out on Hermione, but made his point saying, "Nice going Hermione". Dumbledore walked up to Harry, obviously not hearing the conversation that had just occurred, and with a nice little smile. "Well hello Harr-" but was cut short when Harry Bolted to the common room tears streaming down his cheeks. Malfoy looked very satisfied until Ron, who was a good two feet taller than Malfoy rounded on him._

_Love can touch us one time,_

_And last for a lifetime,_

_And never let go till we're one_

_ _

While Ron was beating Malfoy, and being cheered by Hagrid, and was trying to be calmed down Dumbledore all at the same time, Hermione followed Harry. "Harry, Harry" she called. "Oh great, the one time I don't want her around, she comes rushing along, instead of hanging around her new boyfriend, my best friend" Harry thought to himself. He ran right into the seventh year boy's dormitories. He practically ripped the top off his trunk and started shuffling through it. He pulled out the leather bound photo book of his parents.He found their wedding picture, and their graduation from Hogwarts, and finally the last on, that was the one that caught his eye. Harry was laying on his mothers lap, a tiny child sleeping, while his father kissed him contuinusly, gazing at him starry-eyed.He took that one out.On the back, Harry found the date, and gasped in awe. The back read: Harry, James, and Lily, October 31,1981, Halloween.

_Love was when I loved you, _

_One true time, I hold you,_

_In my life we'll always,_

_Go on_

_ _

Hermione knocked lightly on the door, obviously now accompanied by Ron, as he heard his voice saying "come on Harry, let us in" Harry pretended not to hear them, they wouldn't understand, their parents where living, and perfectly healthy at that! He stroked Hedwig as he cried all over the bedspread. Harry heard a muffled "Alohorma" from Hermione, and the two came into the dorm. Ron sat down on Harry's left, and Hermione his right. "Harry…." Hermione said, "I am so sorry, are you alright"? Harry nodded his head and tried to hide the photo album and the photo he took out from them, but Ron was quicker than him, and grabbed it.For a second, he stared at them, "so this is Lily and James" he replied, "Harry, this…this is your parents" Ron spoke almost silently. "Rea- Rea- Read the back" Harry sobbed. Ron turned it around and read, then passed it to Hermione, and buried his face in his hands crying. Hermione let out a very obvious gasp, and broke out into tears. Harry was furious. "Why are you guys crying, they were my parents!" There was a very awkward silence, which Ron broke, "Harry" but he was cut short by Hermione, "I'll explain Ron, Harry, this picture represents the fall of Voldemort, we are crying for joy, but also for sadness, not only does it represent Voldemorts fall, but it is a memorial, a memorial of all the those killed by Voldemort. These are the people that stopped him, and put those killed by Voldemort to peace.When you killed that large snake that had come into Hogwarts (A/N: Harry Killed him when in his snake form in this story ok, the snake came to Hogwarts, Harry used AK on it, snakes aren't humans so it wasn't illegal) you fulfilled what your parents almost did. The three people in this picture are a tribute to all killed by him." Hermione whispered.

_Near, Far, wherever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does, go on,_

_Once more, you open the door, and you're here in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on_

_ _

Harry walked back downstairs with Ron and Hermione, a friend on each side.Dumbledore saw them as they ented the great hall.Just as he noticed, everyone burst into applaud. Harry learned that Dumbledore had given a speech on Lily and James and Harry.Now Draco was in his dorm crying, needless to say, when he entered an hour later, he got food thrown at him and very disrespectful words shouted at him.

_There is one love, that will not, go away,_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will, go on,_

_You are safe in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on._

_ _

A/N: Did you like it? I know that is the oldest song in the world, and that it is extremely cheeszey, but ppppppplllllllllluuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeeReview!!!

Disclaimer: Celiene Dion owns the song, and Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns Harry Potter and co. I own nothing, so please don't sue!

** **

**_ _**


End file.
